1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for repositioning objects, such as, for example, food items in a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are systems and related methods for managing food items in an effort to ensure consumption prior to spoliation or expiration of the useful storage life of such items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,160 discloses a food storage tracking system that includes functionality to track the possible expiration of food items and alert a user to the same in an effort to encourage consumption of such food items in a timely manner. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,625 also discloses a food management system that includes functionality to track the possible expiration of food items and alert a user to the same in an effort to encourage consumption of such food items in a timely manner.
Such systems, however, suffer from a variety of drawbacks, including, for example, the need to manually locate food items of interest for consumption, use or disposal.